<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бесконечность сегодня by Luchiana, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584800">Бесконечность сегодня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Императора Мира много важных дел. Но отвлекаться от них иногда тоже важно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бесконечность сегодня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, Леднейшество, не хочешь прерваться?<br/>
<br/>
На лакированную столешницу шумно опускается звенящий льдинками стакан с любимым бренди, но Локи только морщит лоб, разглядывая голографическую карту Земли. Он не первый час ломает голову над проведением справедливых водных и воздушных границ между Суданом, Египтом и Саудовской Аравией, но оптимальное решение всё никак не находится — слишком много противоречивых социальных и экономических нюансов. Сложная головоломка — он такие любит.<br/>
<br/>
Кто бы мог подумать, что Мидгард, в благодарность за избавление от Таноса десять лет назад провозгласивший его своим Императором Мира — титулом символическим и исключительно номинальным, в конечном счёте станет действительно полагаться на его мудрость при решении сложных международных конфликтов. Неудивительно, что Один ради защиты вверенных ему миров был готов на огромные жертвы: оказывается, чужое безоговорочное доверие весьма вдохновляющее чувство. И чтобы сберечь это доверие, Локи готов отдавать столько времени и сил, сколько от него потребуется. Впрочем, грамотно провести государственные границы — это ерунда, дело техники. По-настоящему мудрым богом для смертных он ощутит себя, когда решит набивший оскомину палестино-израильский конфликт. Локи умеет читать в душах людей, но как прочесть и примирить души народов, он пока не знает. А значит…<br/>
<br/>
Не дождавшийся ответа Тони заходит ему за спину, лижет чувствительную кожу за ухом и бесцеремонно запускает руку под костюм, отчего стройный марш экономических расчётов и политических прогнозов в голове разбегается перепуганными демонстрантами.<br/>
<br/>
— Я занят важным вопросом, Тони, — сдерживая стон, цедит Локи сквозь зубы. — А ты не помогаешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Напротив, я помогаю тебе отвлечься и расслабиться. Так же, как и ты помогал мне, пока я проектировал Альтрона. И я даже согласен признать, что это правда помогло.<br/>
<br/>
— Что, — выгибает бровь Локи, запрокинув голову и глядя на Тони снизу вверх, — разнузданный секс на верстаке подарил тебе парочку полезных идей?<br/>
<br/>
— Парочку идей мне подарили твои комментарии. А секс хорошо прочищал голову от мусора. Ты уже двенадцать часов ковыряешься с этими границами. Признай, что зашёл в тупик.<br/>
<br/>
— Допустим. И что бы сделал ты на моём месте?<br/>
<br/>
— В смысле, помимо выпить отличного бренди и потрахаться на этом шикарном огромном столе? — Локи шутливо клацает на него зубами. Тони «испуганно» вскидывает вверх ладонь свободной руки, второй продолжая оглаживать его живот. — Я бы перестал корчить из себя ювелира и провёл бы уже какие-нибудь границы. Если найдутся несогласные, Романофф с Хилл быстренько накопают на них горяченького компромата, а Роджерс с Барнсом организуют симпатичный парадик Армии Мира с какой-нибудь зрелищной демонстрацией. И народу потеха, и политикам предупреждение. Потом устроили бы пышный приём для политической верхушки всех заинтересованных стран, Роджерс с Барнсом поулыбались бы дамам, и…<br/>
<br/>
— Если Барнс будет строить глазки восточным красавицам, Вдова ему яйца оторвёт, — фыркает Локи. — И не говори, что она не узнает. Узнает. Её способность разведывать пугает даже меня.<br/>
<br/>
Тони тихо смеётся, и его смех скатывается по спине Локи сладкой дрожью.<br/>
<br/>
— Узнает, конечно. Но отрывать? Зачем ей себя же обкрадывать. Сожмёт только покрепче. Барнсу понравится. И — эй! — тебе-то с чего переживать за Барнсово хозяйство? — «грозно» хмурится Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— А тебе откуда знать, что там ему понравится? — отзывается Локи деланно прохладным тоном.<br/>
<br/>
Они меряют друг друга ревнивыми взглядами, но в конце концов не выдерживают и срываются в смех.<br/>
<br/>
Смех Локи сменяется томным стоном, когда в его волосы зарываются чужие пальцы и с силой массируют гудящую после долгого дня голову.<br/>
<br/>
— А знаешь, я тебе даже почти поверил, — произносит Локи несколько минут спустя, расслабленно выдыхая. — Но правда в том, что ты сам конченый перфекционист, а шантаж и дешёвые политические уловки — слишком ненадёжные инструменты. Не в твоём стиле.<br/>
<br/>
— Раскусили, Вашество, — жарко выдыхает Тони ему в шею. — Мне положено наказание за этот непростительный обман?<br/>
<br/>
— Пожалуй. И не надейся на снисхождение. Энтони Эдвард Старк, ты приговариваешься к акту соития на моём рабочем столе. Без смазки, грудью на стол. Приговор вступает в силу немедленно.<br/>
<br/>
— Могу я надеяться на милость суда и обжаловать избранную позу пресечения?<br/>
<br/>
— Обжалованию не подлежит.<br/>
<br/>
— Ваше Императорское Величество, вы — тиран, — ухмыляется Тони, перемещаясь к месту исполнения приговора и распуская на брюках ремень. — Недаром говорят, что власть развращает.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты ещё адвоката потребуй.<br/>
<br/>
— А можно? Тогда я позвоню Стрэнджу, он умеет… договариваться. — Локи на это только фыркает. — Кстати, он хотел с тобой встретиться…<br/>
<br/>
— Если ты сейчас скажешь про Совет старейшин, куда он хочет меня затащить, у меня всё упадёт, — предупреждает Локи.<br/>
<br/>
Угроза серьёзная, и Тони тут же умолкает, поворачиваясь спиной. Локи надавливает ему ладонью между лопаток, прижимая к столу, и трётся о его круглый соблазнительный зад. В паху уже давно всё горит огнём, но он не торопится, наслаждаясь зрелищем, глухими стонами и мягким давлением. Выпростав рубашку Тони из брюк, Локи задирает её до самой шеи, проводит ладонями по спине, сминая пальцами кожу, скользит языком по позвоночнику и ловит губами непроизвольную дрожь, когда его рассыпавшиеся волосы щекочут Тони поясницу.<br/>
<br/>
Встрёпанный и тяжело дышащий, Тони лежит перед ним на столе, будто праздничный торт: хочется и съесть его поскорее, и в то же время потянуть удовольствие. Локи не торопится — растягивает каждый миг в крошечную бесконечность, пьёт наслаждение, как любимый бренди, маленькими глотками — и едва не захлёбывается им, когда одним движением засаживает на всю длину в уже растянутую и смазанную дырку. Ну кто бы сомневался.<br/>
<br/>
Локи стискивает пальцы на бёдрах Тони и начинает вбиваться в него — быстро и безжалостно, безошибочно находя нужный угол. Они оба стонут почти в унисон, окружающий мир полностью стирается из сознания, и Локи едва соображает в последний момент обхватить пальцами член Тони, доводя его до разрядки парой коротких движений. Кончают они вместе.<br/>
<br/>
После, кое-как оправив одежду, Локи садится обратно в кресло и утягивает Тони к себе на колени. Они долго лениво целуются, тихо посмеиваясь непонятно чему, шепчут друг другу глупые нежности и иногда замирают, встречаясь глазами, цепляясь счастливыми улыбками.<br/>
<br/>
Локи проводит рукой по тёмным, чуть вьющимся волосам Тони. Его взгляд вдруг ловит серебристый проблеск, и сердце на миг укалывает от мысли, как быстротечна человеческая жизнь.<br/>
<br/>
Чужие судьбы будут проноситься перед глазами, пока он будет оберегать этот мир, и с этим ничего не поделать. Но здесь, сейчас он счастлив — и этого довольно.<br/>
<br/>
Забавно, думает Локи, что Тор, когда-то так пылко влюблённый в Мидгард, оказался слишком непостоянен для переменчивости человеческой жизни, так и не сумев построить отношений со своей драгоценной Джейн. А он, презиравший короткий людской век, именно в нём обрёл постоянство.<br/>
<br/>
Нет вечности длиннее, чем сегодня. Сегодняшним днём он и будет жить.<br/>
<br/>
Локи решает, что его «сегодня» достаточно бесконечно, чтобы отложить вопрос с государственными границами ещё ненадолго, и вовлекает Тони в новый головокружительный поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>